User blog:Tonygameman/PlayStation All-Stars Round 2/Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist of the Rayman series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 Biography YEAH! Rayman had accomplished many feats in his time, saving his homeland from villainous Mr. Dark, rescuing the prisoners and defeating Captain Razorbeard, and putting a stop to Andre and Reflux's plans of world domination. With help from the Teensies, Ly the Fairy, and Globox, Rayman will always be ready to face any challenge that comes his way. THE LEGACY OF RAYMAN *''Rayman'' *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape (Revelations)'' *''Rayman Junior (Brain Games)'' *''Rayman M (Arena) (Rush)'' *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' *''Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party'' *''Rayman Origins'' *''Rayman Legends'' *''Rayman Adventures'' Arcade Opening Rayman, Globox, Barbara and the Teensies are sleeping at the Snoring Tree. Until Murfy awakens them, tolding them about the new tournament, in which Rayman becomes interested and decides to join it for an rumored power that will stop nightmares completely. Rival Name: '''Abe '''Reason: Rayman meets with Abe as the former have been fighting to rescue all Mudokons. He ignores the fact that he's have been in danger and tries to hit on Abe, much to his annoyance. Rayman pulls out his fist and says "You strange buddy must prevail!" Connection: Both characters had games on the PS1 that were side scrolling. Both had their series go from 2D to 3D. Both characters had to go through slavery, escaped and saved their people from powerful enemies. Rayman was a slave to Razorbeard in Rayman 2 and Abe was a slave for RuptureFarms. Both are assisted and given abilities from mystical characters. Rayman was assisted by Ly the fairy throughout Rayman 2, she gave him the ability to shoot energy balls and Abe was assisted by Big Face and gave Abe the power to summon Shrykull, the Mudokon God in Abe's Oddysee. Both characters uses canisters to amplify their powers, Rayman uses Laser-Washing Powder cans in Rayman 3 to make his hits stronger, fly longer and more. Abe uses soda cans to turn invisible, run faster and more in Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee. Both used chants to overcome obstacles, Rayman used a Rain Dance chant to reach new areas in Rayman 2 and Abe frequently uses chants throughout the Oddworld series. Ending Rayman and his friends returns from the big journey they have completed. They see that nightmares invaded The Glade of Dreams when they're out. Rayman decides to fight against them, with blue AP glowing on him and friends. Gameplay Rayman is a skilled close to mid range fighter. He can summon lums to maneuver around the stage quicker. Most of his attacks are based on his previous games. center (Square Moves) *'Punch Punch Punch! -' - Rayman punches with his right fist, then with his left fist, finishes with a longer and stronger punch. *'Pirouette! -' or + - Rayman spins on his feet, with his fists outstretched. This move gives Rayman a slight speed boost when he uses it. *'Uppercut! Uppercut! Uppercut! -' + - Rayman uppercuts upwards with his right fist, then with his left fist, finishes with a stronger uppercut. *'Swipe! -' + - Rayman swipes with his leg, launching opponents into the air. *'Kick Punch Combo! -' (Air) - Rayman kicks in front of him, then punches the opponent into the ground. *'Dive n' Roll! -' or + (Air) - Rayman goes into a diving motion, going at an arc until he hits the ground, where he will become a flurry of limbs and roll forward slightly. When Rayman hits an opponent while diving, Rayman will enter the rolling form, but not roll forward. *'Upperkick! -' + (Air) - Rayman kicks upward, launching opponents upward. *'Body Slam! -' + (Air) - Rayman propels downward, creating a small shockwave around where he lands, launching opponents into the air. center (Triangle Moves) *'Fist Throw! -' (Hold to charge) - Rayman throws his fist forward. The fist comes back to Rayman when it reaches it's maximum distance. *'Energy Ball! -' or + - Rayman throws a small energy ball forward. This move can be rapid fired. *'Hair Fan! -' + - Rayman turns his hair into a propeller, which creates a gust of wind that pushes opponents upward. *'Shrink! -' + - Rayman turns tiny for around 3 seconds. While tiny, Rayman becomes much faster and harder to hit. *'Air Fist Throw! -' (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Energy Ball! -' or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Helicopter Hair! -' + (Air) - Rayman uses his signature hair helicopter to gently float downward. Lasts for 5 seconds before giving out. Still has air gusts that push opponents. *'Air Shrink! -' + (Air) - Same as the ground version. center (Circle Moves) *'Vortex Power! -' - Rayman throws a tornado out in front of him, which turns whoever it hits around. *'Shock Rocket Power! -' or + - Rayman's hands turn into a rocket, which can be aimed in three directions, forward, up, and diagonally up. *'Throttle Copter Power! -' + - Rayman spawns a pilot helmet with a large propeller on top of it. This lets him fly for 3 seconds, during which he can move side to side. *'LockJaw Power! -' + - Rayman shoots a chain out of his hand. If this chain grabs onto an opponent, it can drain AP from them. The opponent can mash buttons to escape, though. *'Air Vortex Power! -' (Air) - Same as the ground, except Rayman throws a tornado instead diagonally downwards. *'Air Shock Rocket Power! -' or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Throttle Copter Power! -' + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air LockJaw Power! -' + (Air) - Same as the ground version, except Rayman shoots a chain downwards. This acts as a grappling hook, and crushes anyone who gets caught by it. center (Cross Moves) *'Helicopter Hair!' - Hold file:btn_cross.png during fall. Same as + (Air), but without the gust of wind. (Throws) *'Kick Thrust! -' or Rayman plants his hand on the ground then thrusts both his feet forward, launching the opponent forward. *'HeliChopper! -' - Rayman holds the opponent above his head and hurts them with his hair. *'Fist Slam! -' - - Rayman performs an overhead bash at the opponent. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Golden Fist -' (Level 1): Rayman shoots a golden fist forward, killing opponents on-contact. *'Heavy Metal Fist -' (Level 2): Rayman uses his Heavy Metal Fist power. He becomes invincible to moves that aren't Supers, and becomes limited to his melee attacks, which kills opponents. *'With Friends Like These -' (Level 3): Rayman summons Globox, Barbara, Grand Minimus, and the Goth Teensie to aid him in combat. Globox and the Teensies can kill opponents, but Rayman and Barbara cannot. Rayman's and Barbara's job is to knock opponents into the range of the three. Lasts 15 seconds. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' ** I'm ready for this! ** Let's do this! ** Yeah! *'Pre-match:' ** Thanks from the ride, Bzzit! *'Item Pick-up:' ** Huh? What's this? ** I'll have to thank Ly later. ** This should come in handy! *'Using Golden Fist:' ** No problem! *'Using Heavy Metal Fist:' ** Heavy Metal Fist Time! *'Using With Friends Like These:' ** Alright! Let's go! *'Sucessful KO:' ** Yeah! ** Yahoo! ** Haha, gotcha that time! ** Your way easier than Reflux! ** Better luck next time! ** Gotcha! *'Respawn:' ** Man, that really hurt. ** No time to lose! ** Can't give up now! Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Here I Am!:' A beam of light shoots down from the sky, which hits the ground and causes Rayman to appear in a fighting pose. *'Body Part Flurry:' Rayman's various body parts come in from outside the screen, forming Rayman. *'Spiral Door:' A spiral portal from Rayman 2 appears, which Rayman appears from. *'Moskito Ride:' Rayman rides down on Moskito. Winning Screen *'Disco!: ' Rayman puts both his hands together and does the disco point dance move. *'Magic Dance:' Rayman puts his hands on his hips and kicks his legs up and down while slowly spinning in a circle. *'Yeah!:' Rayman spins around and sticks his hands out. While he's doing this a voice yells "YEAH!" *'Air Guitar:' Rayman head-bangs and plays air guitar. Losing Screen *If using Disco!: Rayman turns into a bubble and floats away. *If using Magic Dance: A cage swings down from the top of the screen with a sad looking Rayman in it. *If using Yeah!: Rayman slumps over and walks off screen. *If using Air Guitar: Rayman looks down at his yellow and purple socks. Taunts *'Grimace: ' Rayman pulls off his Grimace move. *'Body Dribble: ' Rayman pulls out his body and dribbles it like a basketball. *'Lum Juggle:' Rayman pulls out three Lums and juggles them in both his hands. Costumes Hoodlum Havoc His standard outfit as he appears in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Ghetto Boy Rayman's Gangster Costume from Rayman Raving Rabbids. The costume is unlocked through DLC. Disco Rayman Rayman's Disco Costume from Rayman Raving Rabbids. Unlocked at rank 18. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Globox *DLC: Ly *DLC: Betilla (Rayman Origins Version) *DLC: Teensie *DLC: Rabbid Icons: *Rank 5: Rayman (Rayman 1 artwork) *Rank 6: Globox (Rayman 2 render) *Rank 7: Grand Minimus *Rank 9: Bubble Dreamer *Rank 11: Lums *Rank 12: Darktoon *Rank 14: Lividstone *Rank 15: Hunter *Rank 17: Electoon *Rank 18: Moskito *Rank 20: Psychlops *Rank 21: Betilla *Rank 23: Baby Dragon Chef *Rank 24: Mega Slap *Rank 50: Mr. Dark *Rank 200: Rayman & Globox (Origins artwork) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: A bunch of Lums clustered together *Rank 19: A wide shot of The Snoring Tree from Rayman Origins' opening *Rank 22: The lower part of Rayman Origins' box art, with Rayman kicking all the bad guys *Rank 25: This image but focusing on the Hoodmonger *Rank 300: Rayman's signature purple shirt Rayman Icon.png Rayman Character Select.png|Character Select Portrait Rayman Alternate Colors.png|Rayman's Alternate Colors Trivia *Rayman's Taunt Body Dribble is based on his idle animation from Rayman 2. Category:Blog posts